Truth Be Told
by Otumoshi
Summary: Brooke, Haley and Peyton were laughing as they were leaving Brooke's house only to find two gorgeous boys across the street. Little did they know that their lives will be changed forever as love crosses their path. BL, Minor NH & JP
1. New Beginnings

"Boys, wake up! We're landing in 20 minutes"

Lucas Scott opened his eyes, followed by his twin brother, Nathan Scott as they heard the voice that belonged to their mother, Karen Scott. They were on an airplane obviously flying first class as their family was very wealthy. Their father, Dan Scott had been coaching the LA Lakers for the past 10 years, which earned him a lot of money and fame from basketball fans all over the world. Dan also owned several car dealerships throughout the US, which also increased his income. Dan was forced to stop coaching because there was an incident that affected his career therefore making him take his family back to his hometown to run one of his dealerships, which was in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

The two 17 year olds, Lucas and Nathan were not happy that they were moving from Los Angeles to a little town called Tree Hill. The boys had to leave many things behind in LA including their popularity and their positions on their basketball team. However, as they were both very handsome, Lucas being 6"1' with sandy blonde hair and a built body and Nathan being 6"2' with dark brown hair, also with a built body, they would have no trouble ruling their new school, Tree Hill High. Lucas was known for his womanizing ways, and Nathan was known for his bad behaviour with anybody that got in his way. This "perfect" little family that the press called them was far from perfect. The boys only became so arrogant and cocky because of their parents since they were never around to give them proper guidance. They didn't care about anything except for parties, parties and more parties.

An hour after getting off their flight, the family of four was on their way to their new house. They had finally arrived only to find that the house was already set up. Outside, there was a basketball court and a swimming pool. The boys got bored so they decided to go outside to play some basketball. As they went to their car to get a ball, something caught Nathan's eye.

"Hey Luke, check it out, across the street"

Lucas turned around and saw three girls wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

----

Across the street, Brooke Davis, Haley James, and Peyton Sawyer were laughing as they were leaving Brooke's house only to find two very gorgeous boys across the street. "Looks like we got some new boys in town" Haley looked to see who they were only to find out they were her old friends, the Scott brothers.

"Luke! Nate!" yelled Haley.

The boys were shocked to hear their names and quickly jogged to the other side of the street, to find their old friend, Haley James.

"Hales! It's been so long, how are you?" The two boys smiled at their friend, after giving her two big hugs.

"I know! And I'm great. Why are you two in Tree Hill? Aren't you guys supposed to be in LA?"

"Yeah but dad moved us here. Whatever though..." The brothers said as they brushed it off.

"Well if that's the case, then here. Let me introduce you to my best friends. This is Brooke and Peyton.

"Hello Brooke, Peyton. I'm Lucas and this is my brother, Nathan"

The two girls looked at the brothers and smiled. They quickly introduced themselves and got comfortable with each other. As the day went by, the girls found out why they moved here and also their history with Haley. Lucas, Nathan and Haley have been childhood friends since they were born because their parents were best friends. Lucas and Haley had always been best friends; every summer the Scott's and the James' would go up north to reach their cottage for the summer. They always remained in contact but not recently because the boys were very busy due to their basketball season. Even though they had been childhood friends Nathan always found himself being attracted to Haley. She was the only person that always made Nathan happy besides his brother of course. Nathan and Haley have some kind of summer romance thing since they only saw each other during the summer, but still, Nathan was willing to give up his womanizing ways to be with the girl he grew up with.

As the group just hung out, Brooke couldn't stop giving flirty looks to Lucas. Lucas obviously could tell that this girl would definitely be "fun" to be with. So when he had the chance, he'd return the exact same flirtatious looks back to Brooke. The day went on as just a pretty chill day, and the group had had fun with each other. The first day of school for the boys was tomorrow, so they headed back to their house after saying bye to the girls. Peyton and Haley said good night to Brooke as they left to go back home for the evening.

"Things are finally going to get interesting here" Brooke thought.

**Please review! This is my first story so go easy on me ;)**


	2. First Day: Part One

It was 5am on a Monday morning and it was time for the morning jog that Lucas and Nathan have been doing ever since they were 13 years old.

"Nate, wake up, it's time for our jog"

Lucas was already up and ready to go. He just had to wait for Nathan, but Nathan seemed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, so it took him longer than usual to get ready. After Nathan put on a pair of sweats and a t shirt, he walked to the door to find Lucas already there, waiting for him. The boys left the Scott mansion in silence but after 5 minutes of not talking, Lucas broke the silence.

"What's up man? Anything going on in that head of yours?" Lucas asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's Haley, I think I'm falling for her, again" Nathan replied.

Lucas smiled, and said to his brother "That's great man. She's my best friend, and you're my brother. What else would I want for you two?"

"It's just.. I don't know how she's going to feel about me, us" Nathan said with definite worry.

"Nate, don't worry about it. You two have always had a thing for each other. It just makes it easier now since we live in the same place" Lucas replied with his brotherly advice.

Nathan looked at his watch and said, "I guess.. ugh I missed her so much. Anyway we should hurry up, Dad's going to kill us if we're not home by 6"

And so, the boys finished their morning jog and went home to take their morning showers. Lucas came out of the bathroom with a towel on the bottom part of his body, revealing his abs. He went to his closet and put on a simple pair of light jeans, with a navy golf shirt, which brought out his intense blue eyes. He then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning" Lucas said as he went to sit down.

"Good morning my boy" Karen smiled as she watched her son sit.

"Good morning son" Dan said without looking.

He began to eat, and then Nathan came down dressed in dark jeans, with a white dress shirt. He said good morning to his mother, father and then also sat down to eat.

"Are you boys ready for your first day?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal" Lucas replied for both him and his brother.

"Well that's good to hear. I went to the dealership this morning and got you both gifts" Dan smirked and threw two sets of car keys to both his sons.

Lucas and Nathan said thanks to Dan and finished up their breakfast. They got their bags and headed for the door. They looked onto their driveway to find two brand new cars. One of them was a red Corvette, which belonged to Lucas. The other was a black Porsche, which belonged to Nathan.

"Man, he's just feeling guilty for moving us here" Nathan said to Lucas.

"Nate, it's dad we're talking about. He doesn't have any guilty in him, but whatever. We still get our cars and everything" Lucas replied.

Nathan shrugged and said, "True, I guess we should just make the best out of everything"

The two boys nodded in agreement and got into their cars. They both rushed off to their new school, Tree Hill High. They reached THH, parked their cars, locked the doors, and headed straight for the main entrance of the building.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Nah, it's the same thing. I bet everybody's going to stare at us when we walk in" Lucas replied.

The brothers walked into the school, and as Lucas guessed, everybody turned around and stared at them. Although they were receiving a lot of attention, they didn't feel uncomfortable at all because it was exactly the same thing that happened back in LA every single day. They headed to the main office and came out with their schedules and a map of the school. The brothers compared their schedules to find that they had exactly the same thing; first period English, second period philosophy, third period calculus and last period study hall. Nathan sighed as none of the courses that he was taking really interested him. Lucas however, loved English and philosophy so he was quite happy with his schedule.

It was already 8:45 when they got out of the main office, making them already late for class. The boys headed towards their classroom but suddenly a pretty redhead stopped them from going in. She winked at both brothers and introduced herself as Rachel Gatina, member of the cheerleading squad. Lucas could not give up a chance to begin his womanizing ways, so he gave her one of the famous Lucas Scott smirks that no red blooded girl could resist. Nathan saw what was happening between the two, so he just shrugged it off and walked into the classroom. Lucas on the other hand was well focused on Rachel, who had led him to the janitor's closet for the period.

**Kay, done chapter 2! Leave a review please, I've gotten 800+ hits on this by like 10 reviews =\ they make me happy that people actually read this haha. Anyway.. yeah I know, Rachel & Lucas? No worries, it's just a one-time thing, but ya I'll update soon!**


	3. First Day: Part Two

Getting out of the closet, Lucas watched as Rachel straightened her shirt, and adjusted her short jean skirt to make it face the front again.

"See you later handsome" Rachel winked as she hopped off to her next class.

Lucas looked at the map of the school and walked towards his second class; Philosophy. He went in the classroom and sat at the back while waiting for Nathan to show up. Lucas was playing with a pen till he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey you!"

Lucas looked up to see who it was. It was Brooke Davis, the girl that caught his attention from last night.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for Haley and Peyton to show up. How's your first day treating you?" Brooke replied.

"Oh, it's been okay so far, I met a girl named Rachel Gatina. We kinda skipped first period...and yeah"

Brooke let out a bitter chuckle.

"Rachel. Are you serious? She's such a bitch. When she first came to Tree Hill High, she tried to take the cheerleading squad away from me and also did a bunch of other stuff. But in the end, the girls and I got over everything, and now everything's good. I just don't approve of her, but whatever Lucas. You can do whatever, or in this case, whoever you like" Brooke snapped.

Right then, Nathan, Haley and Peyton stepped in the room, noticing the obvious tension between the two.

"Uhh hey guys, anything happen just now?" Nathan asked as he took a seat right next to Haley.

"Nope, nothing important" Brooke quickly replied, before Lucas could say anything.

----

For the rest of the school day, Lucas kept thinking about Brooke, and what she said about Rachel. He wondered why she was getting so angry about him and Rachel – it's not like he was dating her or Brooke or anything. Lucas thought that Rachel was just a quick fuck. Everyone was a quick fuck to him. He never stayed the night, nor let anybody stay the night. There were rules, and rule number one was that Lucas Scott didn't let anybody in his heart.

The last bell of the day just went off and the Scott brothers left the library to start heading towards to their lockers. While putting their textbooks into their bags, the boys were interrupted when a brown haired guy went up to them to introduce himself.

"Hey guys, I'm Jake Jagielski, the captain of the basketball team"

"Oh hey, we're trying out for the team tomorrow" Nathan said as he gave him props.

"Yeah I heard, Whitey, the coach told me. No worries though, you guys don't have to worry. From what I've heard, you guys were the co-captains at your old school, meaning you guys must have been pretty damn good. Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, later man" Both brothers replied as they watched Jake walk away.

----

The boys left the school and headed to their respective cars. Right beside their cars, they saw Brooke and Haley.

"Luke, Nate! You guys took forever to come out! Are you doing anything now?" Haley asked.

"No, why? What are you guys up to?"

"Oh we were going to your mom's new cafe. Peyton was going to give us a ride, since she's the only one that drove today... but something came up, so we just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come too" Haley said with a smile.

"Sure. Haley, you can ride with me. And Brooke can ride with Lucas" Nathan said, winking to Lucas.

After getting Nathan's signal for 'I want some alone time with Haley', Lucas nodded and went into his car, followed by Brooke.

"So... are you going to tell me why you were so defensive about me and Rachel from this morning?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just really don't like her, that's all. Plus I saw you first"

Lucas chuckled, "You saw me first?"

"Well, every time a new hot boy shows up in Tree Hill, Rachel and I always go at it to see who gets him first"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll stop doing whatever I'm doing with her. You seem more... interesting" Lucas said, while grinning.

"Interesting?" Brooke said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. The thing about me is that I don't do relationships. So you know, we could be friends with benefits?"

Brooke thought about it for a moment. She knew that he was hot. She knew she was hot. What was wrong with two people having some hot sex? Absolutely nothing, so she decided that was what her and Lucas' relationship was going to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Alright, that's fine with me" Brooke said, smiling with a smirk on her face.

The two arrived at Karen's Cafe and met up with Nathan and Haley. As they went to sit down, they were greeted by Karen whom had quickly served them some burgers and fries. The foursome had a great time for the rest of the afternoon until it was about time to start heading home. Nathan drove Haley back to her place, while Lucas drove Brooke back to her place, which just so happened to be across the street from his house.

"Thanks for the ride Luke. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Call me if you need _anything_"

And with that, Brooke opened the door and departed from Lucas' car. She went up to her door and went straight up to her room, thinking if Lucas was good in bed or not. She'd just have to see for herself, so she shrugged it off and went to take a nice shower.

Back at the Scott mansion, Lucas was thinking the same thing. Would Brooke be a good fuck? Or would she suck like some of the other girls that he had already fucked. Whatever, he thought. He shouldn't even be thinking about things like that; especially when it came to Brooke. There was just something about her, which made him want to actually get to know her. He has to be careful with her though. He doesn't want to end up having another girl break his heart, again.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Moment In The Past

Lucas opened his eyes slowly when he heard his cell phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's Brooke. Um, can you come over right now?"

Lucas looked at the clock placed on his nightstand and read 1:12am.

"Is everything okay? I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Come through the back door"

Lucas got up and put on a pair of grey sweatpants with a plain white t shirt and hurried over to his neighbour's house. He went in Brooke's house using the back door, hoping to find Brooke, but she was nowhere to be seen. The first place he thought of to find her was her bedroom, so he went upstairs. There were many doors since the house was quite big, but Lucas eventually found one with the lights turned on, and went in. The room was painted in pink with several pictures of Brooke's friends; mainly Haley, Peyton and herself. One picture particularly caught his eye; it was a picture of Brooke and Haley when they were about 8 years-old. Seeing this, Lucas closed his eyes and recalled a certain memory that he'd never forget.

_Flashback_

"Lucas! Haley! Nathan! It's dinner time!"

Eight year old Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were outside of the James and Scott cottage up north playing tag, when they heard Haley's mom yell, telling them it was dinner time. The group felt that it wasn't time to eat yet so they ignored her and decided to go on a little adventure on their own, in the woods.

"LUCAS, HALEY, NATHAN! DINNER TIME!"

Haley's mom, Lydia James came out of the cottage, and saw that the children weren't anywhere in sight. She panicked and quickly told the rest of the parents that their kids were nowhere to be seen.

_Meanwhile..._

"Nathan, we're going to get lost. We should go back"

Nathan looked at Haley, "We could go on our own adventure without our moms and dads, plus we have Lucas to take us back. Right, Luke?"

"Yeah, Hales! I'll get us back" Lucas exclaimed.

Seeing that she had absolutely no say in this, Haley gave in to what the Scott brothers were doing. The three kids went through the woods, climbing on rocks to get to higher ground, and eventually when it got dark, Haley started to get really worried.

"Guys, it's getting dark, we should go back!"

"Aw, c'mon Hales, lets keep going! It's more fun when it's dark" Nathan said with a smirk.

Haley pouted.

"Ugh, fine. Since I have no choice anyway!"

The threesome went on as it got darker and darker, but eventually got too tired to move.

"Man, I'd kill for some of Mom's steak..." Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm starving" Nathan replied.

"I WANT TO GO HOME, NOW." Haley yelled, as she walked off, trying to calm herself.

Just when things couldn't get worst, Haley tripped on some tree roots, causing her left knee to start bleeding.

"OW!!!"

Lucas and Nathan got up and hurried to Haley to see if she was hurt. Haley was bleeding. It wasn't a lot, but she was still bleeding.

"Oh my God! Hales, are you okay?!?" Lucas and Nathan both asked, with heavy concern in their voices.

"No! If you two didn't go off and try to be like Indiana Jones, we wouldn't be in this situation. We wouldn't be hungry, and I wouldn't of fell do--", before Haley could finish her sentence, she started to cry.

Lucas looked at Nathan, and Nathan looked at Lucas. Both of them secretly whispered into each other's ear and decided that they would do something to cheer Haley up. Lucas got up and went to grab a rock. He hit himself on his left knee, until it looked like Haley's. Nathan, did the exact same thing, and when the boys were done, they went to Haley and told her, "Hales, if you're hurt, so are we. So here, here's the memory of our adventure"

Haley stopped crying and started to laugh.

"You guys are idiots, why would you hit yourself"

"Because we love you, and it's cool that we have some kind of memory or something, to remember today"

Haley punched both brothers on their arm and said, "Idiots..." and then she hugged both of them. Suddenly, a dog appears out of nowhere, and barks at the kids. Lucas, being the brave one and all, gets up and attempts to shoot he dog away. However, it didn't respond to what Lucas was doing and kept barking, until a man appeared.

"Are you kids, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan?"

"Umm, yeah... who are you"

----

The man brought Lucas, Haley and Nathan back to their cottage and was prepared to be attacked by their parents. The man dropped them off as the kids got out of his truck.

"Kids! Are you okay! Where were you! Don't scare us like that ever again!"

"..."

"Oh my God! You're hurt! Lets get you all bandaged up!"

The three looked at each other, and all they could do is smile and laugh.

_End Flashback_

"Hey handsome"

Lucas opened his eyes, and saw Brooke.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just calling for a late booty call, interested?" Brooke asked, with a seductive smirk.

Lucas thought about what could happen tonight. He could just have sex with Brooke right now, but he just really wanted her to get to know him. He must have been crazy for saying this, but it was what he wanted to do.

"Nah, not tonight. Wanna just talk or something?"

What Lucas had just said, definitely surprised Brooke.

"Well that's a first... but if you insist"

And so, Brooke sat down, right next to Lucas, and just simply talked for the night.

**Review! Sorry for lack of Brucas. I just wanted to show the relationship that the Scott brothers have with Haley before I get into some stuff with Brooke and Lucas. I promise I'll update ASAP this time, since there is barely any Brucas in this chapter. Thanks! Xoxo  
**


End file.
